


One Chosen by the Planet

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Aromantic, Bad Fashion Sense, Candy, Cat Puns, Cats, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, First Dates, Laboratories, Names, Toddlers, comic store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Exploring Sephiroth from all sorts of AU's and angles. Fills for Sephiroth Week2020Day 1: Sephiroth and Hojo have a moment of closenessDay 2: Sephiroth is perfect in many ways, but emotions, especially for other people, make him feel lostDay 3: Sephiroth begins to develop his own fashion sense. Genesis hates it.Day 4: Sephiroth makes the deal of a lifetime, and assures his status as King of the Nerds (From How to Appear Cool without Actually Trying)Day 5: Sephiroth's slow descent into addiction...to sugarDay 6: Interviews from the Gaian SCP Archives from Site [REDACTED].Day 7: Sephiroth doesn't so much get reborn...as get aged back to a very uncomfortable age.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Reader's Choice
Comments: 55
Kudos: 59
Collections: Sephiroth Appreciation Week - Yearly Event





	1. Specimen

He watched the mako flow. There was clear piping in the ceiling, to make sure biological matter didn’t clog the plumbing. Right now it was clear, every now and then something would shimmer inside it. Once or twice, it almost looked like sparks flew from it. The professor claimed it was a natural phenomenon, a dissipating light stream. 

He looked back down when a drawer closed, more voices came close by. Instead he looked to his left where a small mirror was. He could see his face. His eyes. 

His eyes had slowly been turning the same color as the mako for a few years now. He faintly remembered that they were brown once. He watched carefully, wondering if there was ever a shimmer or a light stream in his own eyes. He sometimes pretended there was. 

He looked away again when another drawer slammed shut, louder voices, closer by. He straightened his posture, looked more alert. 

He relaxed again when it was just Hojo and Gast. Hojo was always less strict when it was simply lab staff who were present. He stood up and stretched, figuring he could go back to his cell soon. He waited patiently to be noticed. 

“…not just a child,” Hojo finished, his eyes falling on the Specimen. 

“Specimen S,” he said. 

“May I return to my cell?” Specimen S asked, sounding much older than he was. Just as the labs wanted him to be. 

“Yes,” Hojo said. Specimen S walked out, surprised that Hojo was following him this time. Was there something else?

They stopped outside the cell. “Specimen S” was printed neatly in the same font as every other door in the labs. It had always been where Specimen S was kept. 

Hojo looked at the small metal sign a moment…then broke the label off the door. 

“You have a name now,” Hojo said. He knelt, putting a hand on Specimen S’s shoulder. 

“You’ve always had a name,” Hojo said, in a voice much softer than any the Specimen had ever heard before. Hojo’s other hand touched his cheek. 

His heart was racing…he’d never felt like this before. 

Never been shown affection before. 

“Your name is Sephiroth,” Hojo said, “It always has been Sephiroth, always will be Sephiroth.” 

“Seph…iroth?” the Specimen…Sephiroth said. 

“Yes,” Hojo said, “Today and from now on…you are Sephiroth. You’re the only Sephiroth. You are...extraordinary.” 

The Specimen blinked. He gently placed his own hand over Hojo’s. Hojo was stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. Hojo didn’t brush him away. He was serious. 

“You are the most incredible thing on this planet,” Hojo told him, “The most incredible thing person I’ve ever laid eyes on. You are...special, you know.” 

Sephiroth looked up at Hojo, feeling closer than he’d ever felt to another human being. He closed his eyes, trying to commit this one moment to memory. Of being held, of being acknowledged as worthy…of being Sephiroth. 

But Hojo eventually let him go, let him go into his room alone. 

But he was never called Specimen S again. Sephiroth was all he ever needed. All he was made to be. 

* * *

There would come a time when he’d wonder if that faint memory had ever been real. Had Hojo ever really said he was special? Did Hojo ever seem...proud of him?

But the answer would come for him. He’d be in the Lifestream, watching through two hazy sets of eyes. But he’d see Hojo. 

And know Hojo had always believed it.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth is perfect in many ways, but emotions, especially for other people, make him feel lost

Sephiroth looked up from the tablet. Just as quickly he ducked his head back down. His eyes saw letters, saw the endless list of mission and orders, but his brain didn’t register a single word. His heart rate felt elevated and he felt his breathing turning erratic. 

He wasn’t supposed to have any weaknesses. But still it kept happening: his knees would get weak and his tongue heavy in his mouth. It was like a status effect, but nothing had been cast. 

How the hell could he have this reaction to a pair of eyes and a smile? He didn’t understand why it was happening. He didn’t know how to get it to stop. 

He didn’t know if he wanted it to stop. That’s what scared him the most. 

* * *

Those eyes in the hallway, locking on to his. Those lips turning up into a smile. He couldn’t look away. He was shocked he was still standing as they passed each other. He was more shocked he didn’t run into anyone because he couldn’t look away. He ducked into the nearest room to try and compose himself. Luckily it was a bathroom. 

His hands felt clammy and his stomach was churning, as if he had eaten in the cafeteria today. He looked in a mirror if he could see any signs of a status effect after all. 

Nothing. 

There was no protocol for this, no manual or directions to find for what was happening to him. It certainly didn’t follow any of the symptoms the lab gave him for Mako poisoning or degradation. Eyes and a smile shouldn’t have any affect on him at all. 

He was lost. 

* * *

He was just crossing one of the lounge areas. It was free of those eyes and that smile, but it wasn’t empty. There were a group of SOLDIERs, a mix of 2nd and 1st classes, watching something. He just glanced over, only half listening. 

Then he heard the phrase “weak at the knees”. He stopped. He walked over. He watched the film they were watching over shoulders and heads, looking desperately for a name for whatever it was that he had. 

He finally heard one. 

* * *

He searched on that tablet to find more. He had learned very quickly outside of the labs that his education was sorely lacking, but also learned how to find things out on his own. Forums and internet searches, books and sometimes news for the lay people outside held a lot of answers for him and he prayed to whatever deity was listening that this would be no different. 

A crush sounded pretty serious in his mind. 

He finally found one, directed at teenagers, just normal kids. He didn’t like what he was reading. 

* * *

He practiced in a mirror in his quarters twice a day. The small speech he found to help some poor child who had the same problem he did. He didn’t trust himself to actually say it when in front of those eyes and watch that smile appear. 

It was getting worse each time he saw them, so he had to act soon. 

* * *

He did it the next time those eyes crossed in front of him. Spoke the words he had memorized and stated so confidently to his reflection. His voice had a small tremor and he held his hands behind his back to hide their shaking. 

He was prepared to hear a no, ready to feel the ice in his veins and to just get away and get this all over with. 

“Yes,” those lips said, “I do.” 

He wasn’t ready for that. 

“I…erm…I didn’t think this far,” Sephiroth said, “You were supposed to say no.”

“Well I’m saying yes,” they said, “I like you back and I do want to go out with you sometime.” 

“What…what happens now?” Sephiroth blurted out. That damn smile came back. He really felt like it was going to melt him somehow. 

“Well…how about you keep walking with me and we’ll talk.” His hands stopped shaking. His heart rate was slowing. 

Sephiroth decided he could live with the feeling in his chest and gut that made him follow the eyes and a smile dare to cross his face. 

Maybe…this wasn’t a bad kind of lost. 


	3. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth begins to develop his own fashion sense. Genesis hates it.

Based on [This AU from Tumblr](https://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/180740226962/i-dont-know-why-i-wrote-it-but-heres-a-story)

Consider This a Sort of[ Chapter 1 from last year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155330/chapters/50375933#workskin)

* * *

SOLDIERs were meant to be uniform, all of them were to look the same. That’s what he had been told at least. 

“That’s a crock of shit,” Genesis said from the loveseat. He didn’t dare sit on the same furniture as Midna, not after she hissed at him last. Angeal sat on the couch with Seph instead. Midna tolerated Angeal…which meant Angeal had no idea what Genesis was talking about when he said Seph’s cats were evil. 

“Says the man who’s done more KP than anyone else here for uniform violations,” Angeal said, cementing his ignorance further. 

“It’s just to de-humanize us,” Genesis said, “by making us look the same it doesn’t look as bad when one of us dies…but when the one with the red coat dies…”

“Point taken,” Angeal said. Midna looked up as Angeal sat back. She glanced over at Genesis, glaring pointedly…and then laid back down. 

That damn cat knew what she was doing. 

“I just don’t see the need to be so different,” Sephiroth said, “I…I want to fit in.” Genesis could not take Sephiroth seriously. Sparx was Seph’s new cat, who was technically the oldest cat Seph had now…but the way Sparx loved to cuddle… 

Seph readjusted the blanket burrito he had the yellow tabby wrapped up in. The cat just purred like mad, never opening his eyes. Genesis was really struggling not to laugh at the two of them. 

“You can still fit in,” Genesis said, “it’s just a uniform that better shows off your personality.” _Though hopefully not the crazy cat man part of you_ , Genesis thought silently. As if knowing his thoughts, Midna turned to watch Genesis. 

_You’re evil,_ he thought to her. 

“I don’t know what I would want to wear,” Sephiroth said, “I mean the uniform has it’s purpose.” 

“But what about when you don’t have to be in uniform?” Angeal said. Sephiroth looked back down. That was true enough. He was still in the turtleneck and SOLDIER trousers. Genesis and Angeal were in t-shirts and sweatpants. Sparx opened his eyes as Seph’s gentle rocking slowed, but he made no move that he wanted to get unraveled and set down. 

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth said, “I’ve…I’ve never picked out my own clothes.” Angeal and Genesis looked at each other, but realizing…they suspected as much. 

He’d grown up in the labs and then was immediately shuffled to the military. When would he have ever been given a choice? 

“So we should go shopping tomorrow,” Genesis said lightly. Sephiroth stayed still a moment more, thinking things over, and then nodded. 

He resumed his rocking motion. Sparx resumed purring. Midna looked away from Genesis. Genesis breathed a sigh of relief. 

* * *

Sector 8 was lively since the day it opened up. The best shopping plate-top was here. The three SOLDIERs didn’t look at all out place yet. Uniforms were everywhere, sometimes accompanied by non-uniforms. Genesis swore they would not leave until Seph had at least 2 non-uniforms in his hands. 

“But I don’t know what I’m even looking for,” Sephiroth said at the third window they stopped at. 

“Something you’d be willing to put on,” Angeal said. 

“That’s not helpful,” Sephiroth said. 

“Angeal…he’s worn what everyone else told him to,” Genesis pointed out. 

“I know I just…forgot,” Angeal said. Genesis tried to hold back his snort, hiding it very nicely as a cough. 

Seph laughed out loud though. Angeal smiled back at him. 

“Let’s just start with something comfy…and definitely not ShinRa related.” The next shop down looked promising. A lot of decal tees and sweat pants. Then he noticed one of the themes the shop had and tried to move them along. 

“Looks like this one has some cat shirts and pants,” Angeal said, “that might be nice to wear at your apartment.” 

_God damn you, Angeal_ , Genesis thought gritting his teeth, but he didn’t say a word. Seph looked at him for approval before they went in…but in they went. 

To his credit…Sephiroth didn’t only look at the cat shirts. He felt a lot of sweatpants and was even eying a pair of jeans. 

“I’ve just seen a lot of civilians wear them,” Sephiroth said. 

But his hands remained empty. 

“I can’t decide,” he admitted. 

“You know you don’t have to pick just one,” Genesis said, “you can afford a lot of this.” Sephiroth’s eyes lit up, a little bit like a kid with 20 gil in a candy store, he went back through. 

Now his hands were filling up. Genesis felt his eyes twitching until Seph grabbed those jeans he’d been admiring. 

That was at least better. 

“Can we go to other stores?” Sephiroth asked, acting like a whole new world was open to him. 

“Why not?” Angeal asked. 

* * *

Genesis felt pleased when the new company order came down for SOLDIERs and Infantry only. If they wouldn’t be facing the public, they were allowed to dress casually. It was listed as a way to raise morale. But Genesis knew better. 

The shopping trip with Sephiroth had an effect on how he wanted to be treated at ShinRa. He liked his new threads and wanted to wear all of them. 

Genesis felt spry as he walked in wearing his latest designer sweater under his duster. Angeal looked cozy in his Banora White hoodie and Sephiroth

_Gracious Ramuh, please strike me dead._

Sephiroth was wearing one of his cat pun shirts, the one that said “Pawsitively Purrfect.” And the cozy red cardigan Genesis swore his own grandmother had knitted herself once. And the nice jeans. 

“Is something wrong?” Sephiroth asked. 

“No,” Genesis lied…and knew he had sentenced himself to lying about not hating Sephiroth’s outfits for the rest of his life. 

But Seph sure as hell wasn’t uniform anymore. 


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth makes the deal of a lifetime, and assures his status as King of the Nerds

This Seph is the one from my fic [How to Appear Cool without Actually Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806833)

* * *

Sephiroth readjusted his glasses on his nose, sniffing once as he continued reading the newest batch of graphic novels for the shop. He pretty much tuned out the conversations in the shop and the register next to his. He was on break. He wasn’t talking to anyone. 

“Sephykins!” Sephiroth held his book just a little bit higher. 

“Seph!” Zack called more sweetly. But Nope, not today Zack. He was…very busy. 

“SEPH!” Zack more or less shouted in his face. 

“Zack!” Zack immediately backed up at that voice. Sephiroth smirked. Cloud had Zack wrapped around his pinkie. Zack could never tell Cloud no, not even if it meant he couldn’t annoy Sephiroth (his favorite pastime). 

Romantic people were weird like that. He let the happy couple argue it out, happily drifting off to comic heaven. 

“Seph, Cloud wants to ask you something,” Zack tried. Sephiroth glanced up. Cloud looked pale and anxious as usual. He couldn’t say no to Cloud. It was like kicking a starving kitten. _Damn you Zack._

“We wanted to ask you something,” Cloud corrected, “It’s…it’s kind of big.” Sephiroth looked at them for a long moment, both looked…pretty nervous now that he thought about it. Zack only rubbed the back of his neck if he was going out on a pretty big limb. 

Cloud always looked like that though. 

He put the book aside, after putting his worn out sticky note inside. He pulled off his glasses and let them dangle on the chain around his neck. They had his attention. 

“I quit my job,” Cloud said, “It was pretty…spur of the moment.” Sephiroth felt his eyebrows raise. Cloud _never_ did anything spur of the moment…except for dating Zack. Maybe Zack was rubbing off on him. 

“I really just hated…being told what to do,” Cloud said, “I hated the storylines, I hated the edits…I hated not having any artistic input anymore…and I want to do my own stuff.” 

Now they really had Sephiroth’s attention. Cloud’s shit was _excellent_. His images and color theory were the stuff of legend. And it was always fun. A lot more fun than the stuff he was paid for. 

“Zack said…he’d write,” Cloud said, swallowing thickly, “he’d write the storylines if I did the panels and stuff. But we…we don’t have a way to get it off the ground.” 

“Sephiroth,” Zack said, “we wouldn’t ask this unless we weren’t sure you’d give it and if we weren’t positive we needed it. Would you be willing to…to financially back our comic?” 

Sephiroth steepled his fingers and watched them carefully. 

“I might,” he said, “given a few…conditions.” 

“Okay?” Cloud said. 

“Number one…I want full distribution rights for the comic. This store is the home store. I decide where else to sell.” 

“I’m cool with that,” Zack said, “You do have the business know how for this.” 

“Number two,” Sephiroth continued, “I want a cut of the profits. 10%.” 

“No way,” Zack said. 

“5%,” Cloud said, looking more icy and steely than Seph had ever seen him. He felt a little honored. Usually only Zack saw Cloud’s tough side. 

“7,” Sephiroth said. 

“5,” Cloud said standing up straighter. 

“6 and a half,” Sephiroth said. 

“5 or we do it alone,” Cloud said. 

“Fuck it,” Sephiroth said, “I would have done it for 2 percent.” 

“You asshole!” Zack said, but Cloud smirked in victory. 

“Number 3,” Sephiroth said, “and this is the make or break condition.” Zack and Cloud leaned in. 

“I want to be the villain,” Sephiroth said, “I am the model or inspiration for him or no deal.” 

“Done,” Cloud said, “the sketches are based off you anyway.”

“You have _sketches!`”_ Sephiroth said, completely dropping the aloof manner he was faking. 

“I brought them with me,” Cloud said, “in case you wanted to see.” 

“YES I WANT TO SEE!” Sephiroth shouted, “Reno! Rude! I’m takin’ lunch right now. Cover me!” Cloud followed him with his drawing bag in tow. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Sephiroth said, “I’m so fuckin’ badass.” He gasped at the next page. 

“I have a _sword_?!” he said with pure glee. 

“You always said you liked swords better,” Cloud said, “Do you think the coat’s okay? Zack said maybe like a biker coat, but I like the duster better.”

“Definitely the duster,” Sephiroth said, “like a replacement cape, but cooler. What else can I do?” 

“I’m still working on it…but I was thinking some like reality altering power…or making the protags see stuff.” Sephiroth was enraptured with the sketches. 

“Zack,” Sephiroth said, “I’m sorry…but Cloud is my new best friend.” Cloud blushed furiously, but just turned over the next page for Sephiroth to gasp and swear over.

“Seph,” Zack asked, “was there ever a doubt of you…helping us?” 

“No,” Sephiroth said with a snort, “you two are my only hope of becoming a comic book villain…and here. Look! I’m the villain!” 

“And you get to produce your own comic book,” Zack said. 

“Just the next step to me becoming King of the Nerds,” Sephiroth said. 


	5. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's slow descent into addiction...to sugar

Sephiroth was seventeen the first time he ever ate a candy bar. He was on a boat returning to the Midgar continent. He was still blissfully unaware of his fame in the ShinRa propaganda machine. Angeal Hewley had gotten a goodie package from home. He was down to the candy bars and lollipops now. He offered something to everyone. 

Sephiroth got some sort of chocolate bar. It had chocolate, peanuts and caramel. He took one bite. Then he wrapped it back up and set it down. 

He hated it.

“Are you going to finish that?” Genesis Rhapsodos asked. 

“No,” Sephiroth said. 

“Then can I?” Sephiroth nodded in reply and Genesis snatched it up before Angeal could see. 

Angeal noticed anyway. 

“He said he wasn’t gonna eat it,” Genesis said, “and all you gave me was the lame sucker.” 

“Well now he’s got nothing,” Angeal argued back. 

“I wasn’t going to eat it,” Sephiroth confirmed. 

“Give him the sucker then,” Angeal said. Genesis offered the little confection on a stick. Sephiroth eyed it dubiously. He hadn’t liked the chocolate…he probably wouldn’t like this. He unwrapped it. It was purple and just looked like sugar on a stick. 

“It is,” Genesis confirmed, “supposed to taste like fake grapes.” He unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. 

It didn’t come back out until it was just a stick. He stopped Angeal before they disembarked to ask what that was. 

“Oh…they were just some cheap lollipops,” Angeal said, “I got more of ‘em if you want.” Sephiroth took two of each flavor. 

* * *

Sephiroth and his team of five shuffled back into the basecamp. They were soaking wet, covered with mud and cow shit, and completely empty handed. 

“Your intel was not accurate,” Sephiroth said simply to their Turk infiltrator. He let the Turks make of that what they would. It wasn’t his job. 

He was now very painfully aware of his role in the propaganda machine. He would love to escape it. He’d also love a shower. 

He knew getting either wish was very doubtful, so he just kept shuffling forward. To his tent, that should be warmer and drier, have a change of clothes…and his pack. He washed his hands twice before even going in. He didn’t change first. Instead he dug his hand through his pack. 

He pulled out an orange lollipop and a cherry lozenge. He popped the lozenge in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

That was a little better. 

* * *

He walked into his new private office, shut the door, and very quickly locked it. He sagged against it. Then began massaging his temples. He walked over to the desk. He felt more tired than ever. 

He’d honestly rather run a marathon through battlefield in Wutai. In the rain. With the ammo bag strapped to him. He sagged into his chair, glared at the computer screen which already had notifications popping up. 

He pulled his left bottom drawer. There was the box. He opened it and grabbed a handful of candies. He piled them on the desk. Then sorted them from worst to best flavor. He started with he mediocre strawberry, planning to work his way up to the divine lemon drop as the work got shittier. 

* * *

He came home bearing a fruit basket. With fresh fruit to boot. It was fairly rare in Midgar. He carried to the fridge, placing each item neatly in place. In perfect reach for healthy snacking. 

He set the basket itself on the counter, thinking a moment. It was a very nice basket. It was very generous of the Urban Development department to send it to him for mere monster maintenance. 

“We can’t build if you don’t,” Director Tuesti insisted holding out the basket.

He bent down and dug through a cabinet until he found the bag. The giant bag of suckers. He tore it open and dumped it in the basket. 

Perfect for stress eating. He took one now just in case. 

* * *

Genesis opened the top drawer of Sephiroth’s filing cabinet. He looked back. 

“What is this?” he asked. 

“Emergency stash,” Sephiroth said. 

“This is a lot of candy, Seph,” Genesis said, “You damn near filled this thing.”

“It’s been a bad month,” Sephiroth said. There was quiet for a while. 

“Put. It. Back.” Sephiroth said. His tone was low. Deathly so. The drawer slid shut. 

“Just one?” Genesis asked. 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “those are _mine_.” 

“You have a problem Sephiroth,” Genesis said. 

“Yes,” he agreed, “but it’s my problem. A man can have his vices.” And Genesis couldn’t argue. As far as vices went…being addicted to candy wasn’t the worst thing. 


	6. Otherworldly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews from the Gaian SCP Archives from Site [REDACTED].

[ Taken from This SCP AU off tumblr ](https://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/177871799367/okay-but-what-about-some-kinda-ff7-scp-crossover)

[ Could be a second chapter from this ficlet from last year ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155330/chapters/50426210)

[ SCP Website ](http://www.scpwiki.com/)

Recordings taken on date [REDACTED] with Level 3 Staff Member Cloud Strife. Strife is sole survivor of [REDACTED] research group. Interviewed by Level 1 Staff Dr. Tuesti. 

_Interview 2 of SCP-0000_

Strife: Look it’s obvious someone up higher than both of us believes my side of things. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been removed from the facility staff. 

Tuesti: No one doesn’t believe you Cloud. That’s not what this is about. We realize your relationship with SCP-0001 is something to be studied. We all agree. We just want to know more about you individually. 

Strife: I had at least 20 background checks before I could even look at anything here. You should know who I am.

Tuesti: Yes, I’m not denying that either. We’re just testing the theory that…you both know things about each other…maybe things you don’t know about yourselves. 

Strife: You think…I know things about SCP-0001…without knowing.

Tuesti: Possibly. Can you still confirm you know it’s emotional state. 

_A five second pause where Strife looked in the same direction towards SCP-0001_

Strife: It’s bored. He’s bored. 

Tuesti: Is it a he?

Strife: He thinks he is, so I guess?

Tuesti: Can you walk me through when you first felt his presence? 

Strife: Well…I wasn’t really thinking straight at the time. 682 had another breach. The rest of the team and I was not in a safe space at all. The defense group tried to fight it off while we ran the evacuation protocol. I had sealed my end…Hollander was panicking at his…

Tuesti: It’s alright to still feel emotional about it Cloud. 

Strife: I feel more guilty about not missing them. They were all kind of assholes to me. Like I was the baby sitter. But when the shit hit the fan I was really the only one who kept my head. Me and Hojo. Didn’t save him though, did it? Anyway…it broke through. Hollander was actually the first one it ate. It was like it was saving me for last. I remember Hojo went down after injecting the tranq into it. Shot it inside it’s mouth. It was really brilliant…and then there was only me. I remember very clearly being inside it’s mouth thinking that I hoped I suffocated more than anything…and then someone grabbed me by my collar and dragged me out of it’s mouth. 

Tuesti: So that was your first encounter with SCP-0001?

Strife: Yep. 

Tuesti: No strange feelings?

Strife: Just relief really. I was…amazed I was alive at all. I swore all of the defense team was dead, but I thought one just survived and pulled me out. 

Tuesti: And when did you realize he wasn’t part of the defense staff. 

Strife: Not long after he beat 682 back into containment. He beat it back, alone, first of all. And then…I don’t know. I knew something wasn’t right, but I also was positive he wasn’t going to hurt me. 

Tuesti: Are you still sure of that.

Strife: Yes. He…he wants very much for me to stay alive. 

Tuesti: Who’s idea was it to go to [REDACTED]?

Strife: His. He said a lot of things happened there, but it was pretty safe. You’d find us there, is what he said. 

Tuesti: Did he ever talk about how he knew you.

Strife: No. I just…I just kind of accepted it. Maybe I knew him too.

Tuesti: Do you know him. 

_Strife is silent for 2 and a half minutes._

Strife: He’s old. Very old. I’m not sure he even remembers the…the first time he was here. He barely remembers his old name. 

Tuesti: What is his name?

Strife: I think [REDACTED] 

Tuesti: How do you know that?

Strife: I don’t know. Maybe I was there. 

Tuesti: You were here the first time he was.

Strife: Yeah. Maybe every time. 

Tuesti: Cloud…this is going to sound crazy, but I’m approving Dr. Crescent’s recommendation that you be accepted into the program. You’re getting a number designation. 

Strife: I think that’s for the best. 

Tuesti: You’re still Cloud…but on paper…you’re going to be SCP-0000

SCP-0000: _laughs_

_End Session Recording_

* * *

The following is the first recorded session with SCP-0001 after Incident 682-9B. SCP-0001 listened to Interview 2 of SCP-0000 (Cloud). SCP-0001 unaffected by recording, but did nod in agreement. 

Tuesti: Do you have anything to add to Cloud’s notations. 

SCP-0001: No

Tuesti: Really? 

SCP-0001: Yes. It’s accurate enough. 

Tuesti: May I ask more questions? 

SCP-0001: I don’t care. 

Tuesti: May I ask why you are in your…human form rather than the one you were initially contained in?

SCP-0001: Cloud. 

Tuesti: Cloud? Why Cloud? 

SCP-0001: He’s close by. 

Tuesti: Cloud can prevent you from being in that form? Your…otherworldly form so-to-speak?

SCP-0001: No.

Tuesti: Then will you change forms to prove it?

SCP-0001: No. 

Tuesti: Because you don’t want to? 

SCP-0001:N—…maybe.

Tuesti: I’ll drop it. You don’t have to change. Can I ask…why Cloud can only see your human form. 

SCP-0001: He knows me best this way. He’s seen me in all my forms before…but this is the one he knows best. 

Tuesti: Do you know Cloud is behind the window. 

SCP-0001: Yes

Tuesti: Would this be better if he joined us? 

SCP-0001: I don’t care. 

_SCP-0000 enters the interview room. For comprehension purposes SCP-0000 will continue to be known as Cloud._

Cloud: I never did really thank you…for saving me. 

SCP-0001: It’s one of the few times I haven’t let you die, so you’re welcome. Don’t waste it.

Cloud: Fair enough. 

_Cloud takes a seat._

Cloud: Can I see the…otherworldly form?

SCP-0001: Why?

Cloud: I haven’t yet. 

_SCP-0001 changes forms over a one minute period. There is some cracking noises, but no sounds of discomfort or pain. SCP-0001 remains motionless as one arm turns into a win and more wings cover his legs until they are absorbed into them. He floats approximately 3 feet off the ground, retaining his usual sitting height._

Cloud: You’re right…I do remember the human one better. But I do know this form. 

SCP-0001: Truth be told…I forgot I looked like this until you appeared in front of me. I remembered you…but until I felt…your memories…I had lost mine. 

Cloud: Do you remember anything else you’ve forgotten?

SCP-0001: Perhaps. 

_A pointed look is thrown at Dr. Reeve Tuesti._

Tuesti: Perhaps that’s enough for today. 

_End of Recording_

* * *

Note: Dr. Reeve Tuesti recommends only SCP-0000 conducts further interviews with SCP-0001. Confirmation Pending. 


	7. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth doesn't so much get reborn...as get aged back to a very uncomfortable age.

Taken from[ this AU off tumblr](https://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/164686951487/au-where-sephiroth-gets-turned-into-a-toddler-when)

* * *

The intel stated almost everything about the temple they were supposed to seize. It stated that it used to worship one of the demi-deities of Wutai. It did not add more detail to that deity, but Sephiroth would research more and find it was some sort of whale like creature that wove some of the scales of Leviathan to create armor for Wutai Warriors. It also sang. The intel also stated that the temple used to have a natural spring fountain that glowed, meaning there was a mako spring also nearby, but it was safely diluted by the water. The last bit the intel had was that the temple was used as a temporary barracks and then was quickly turned into some sort of storage area. 

The intel did not state what kind of things were being stored there. 

Sephiroth realized quickly, when faced with about two tons of explosives, that this was a very serious oversight. He felt that even more when he noticed an archer pulling back an arrow. An arrow lit on fire. 

“Retreat!” he bellowed, “Retreat!” He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but if he could save any of the others…

Time didn’t slow down for him, it stayed the same speed. The arrow flew. Sephiroth was so far away from the entrance. The man who was behind him ran out. He heard it land. Heard something ignite. 

And then everything just went white. 

He wasn’t sure if he was thrown into the air, or if the ground just crumpled beneath him. When the world finally started to have other color again he saw the green beneath him…but it wasn’t grass. 

There was a mako spring after all. And now the temple and several feet of dirt was gone leaving it completely bare…and it was turning into a mako lake. 

He had that much to think it over before he fell in…and then he didn’t think or see anything at all. 

* * *

The explosion had been massive, but there was only one casualty. They weren’t sure if it was a miracle or…their own doom. 

Sephiroth was gone. 

They spent hours trying to search for him. They found other missing SOLDIERs and Troopers, all with mere bumps and bruises. But everyone said Sephiroth had still been inside when the temple blew. 

The temple was turning into a debris filled pond. At first there was mostly mako, but then the water started back up and it calmed down. They hoped Sephiroth would appear, at least a body. Something to bring back. 

Nothing. For two hours of searching, there was nothing. There was talk of moving on. There was talk of retreating back. But no one did either of those things. No one dared to make the command without Sephiroth there. Without knowing for sure. 

Then Zack Fair tripped. At first he thought it was a log. Then…maybe a body part. Then a child’s body. Then…

“Oh…there is no way,” Zack said. He rolled the toddler over, checking for injuries, but the boy seemed intact and healthy. Just…sleeping. 

Not a hair on his silver head was hurt. It was just a lot shorter all of a sudden…and so was he. 

“I think…I found Sephiroth,” Zack radioed in, “but…but you’re not gonna believe this.” No one did until Zack carried him back. The child had wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck and was still sleeping. But he was unmistakable. 

Sephiroth was the child. Sephiroth…was a toddler. Again. Somehow. 

When he finally opened his eyes, none of them could deny it. Only Sephiroth had those eyes. 

And Sephiroth looked just as upset as they were about what had happened.

* * *

One man had to keep an eye on him at a time. Sephiroth hated that, but understood at the same time. He could not…control himself. An idea would pop into his head and he would start off and then arms would scoop him up and bring him back. And he knew it was best he stayed put…but it was so hard. 

Why was this so hard now? 

He heard snippets of conversation. Talk about returning to Midgar. and Hojo, and Status Effect. Sephiroth, the adult that was still inside him, knew this could not be a Status Effect. It was lasting too long. And none of the usual cures worked. The child inside him wanted to cry about being sent back to Hojo. 

“Sir…stay with me,” Angeal Hewley looked out of his league looking after a baby. Sephiroth wanted to scream and throw a tantrum, but also really did not want to scream and throw a tantrum. 

“Commander Hewley, I can relieve you, sir,” 2nd Class Fair announced. Angeal jumped up at that. 

“Thank God,” Angeal said, “I’m so sorry Sephiroth. I’m sorry I was the worst person to sit next to.” Angeal wasn’t wrong, but Sephiroth nodded sagely. They had figured out fast that his knowledge, everything he knew before was all still there. It was all the other grown up skills he had that were gone. 

“I’ve got it Angeal,” Zack said, “I have a little sister at home. I know babysitting duty. Not that this is baby sitting sir.” Sephiroth didn’t bother trying to argue in his toddler babble. It was embarrassing. 

“Come on sir,” Zack said, “how about finger games. You know some finger games?” Sephiroth did not. He didn’t particularly want to…but Fair was very enthusiastic and hard to say no to. Especially when you were two. 

“Sir,” Zack said as they practiced the third pattern game Seph had learned so far, “I wouldn’t worry too much.” Sephiroth blinked up at him. 

“Look, first of all…you’re adorable. And that is worth quite a bit. Second, we all still respect you. And last of all…we all really still like you. We won’t leave you Sephiroth.” And Sephiroth blinked again. That was true. As many apologies as he’d heard, as many complaints, as many drawn out sighs, not one SOLDIER had said no to his turn in watching him. 

And Sephiroth felt some tears bubbling up as he realized this was the closest he’d ever, _ever_ , felt to having a family. 


End file.
